


Glimpse of Love

by conniptionns



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, a dead turtle shot is with spicy pickle juice, and i really like sweet tart shots, and no i haven't done one because i love myself, drinking games are fun!, i have done a blue motherfucker though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 11:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conniptionns/pseuds/conniptionns
Summary: @forursmiles has the CUTEST head canon in the world and I begged and pleaded, and she let me write it!





	1. I Don't Wanna End the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [So it's a casual Saturday night...](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/360672) by forursmiles. 



> A special thank you to Lahari (@forursmiles on tumblr) for writing the amazing head canon I based this off of and for being sweet enough to let me write it, even though it was basically already written. All of the love and kudos are yours before they are mine. Truly, she has the most wonderful head canons. This one is from 2016, so I feel like I've done her an injustice by not having seen it until now!

Saturday bi-weeks consisted of copious amounts of alcohol and the most ridiculous bets any of the Foxes could come up with. In a rare occurrence, all of the Foxes were sprawled across Matt, Aaron, and Nicky’s living room floor, three sheets to the wind, trying to come up with a drinking game more ridiculous than the last. Matt had won the last round with his idea of extreme beer pong—blowing up balloons and shooting them at cups with a ping pong ball inside, trying to get the ball into a bowl of pêche lambic that was sat on the floor.

The girls were on the floor laughing while Kevin lapped at the bowl of “sissy fruity beer, guys!” because Matt got his ball into the bowl. Andrew was sat on Neil’s lap sideways so his back was pressed against the arm of the couch  and next to them, Aaron was slumped with a fifth of Jack in one hand and a gameboy in the other, and it gave Dan an idea.

“Guys. We should try to figure out which twin is which!” Dan shouted. Her white top was stained a bright blue from all of the blue motherfucker shots she had been doing, but none of the Foxes noticed. Typically fouls were given out for being sloppy with shots and the fine was two dead turtle shots, but everyone was too enthused with her suggestion.

The twins were both sent into Aaron’s room to come out in identical outfits; long sleeved black t-shirt, dark red jersey pants, and black socks. Andrew’s glasses were left behind and Aaron’s ear weights had been replaced with black gauges to match Andrew’s. Standing side-by-side, none of the Foxes could tell them apart.

“You guys are freaky identical,” Allison said.

“Andrew is on the left,” Neil offered up.

“What? How can you tell?” Allison asked.

“It’s obvious.” Neil said but it was more like a question.

“Fake news,” Nicky said,” I raised those two and I’m telling you right now, there is no way to tell them apart.” He didn’t mention Andrew’s scars.

“You can literally see Andrew’s glasses imprint on his nose,” Neil replied.

All of the Foxes turned to look at Neil, still on the couch, sitting too far away to have believably noticed something so small.

“Okay!” Nicky cried. “Next game. We blindfold Neil and he has to figure out who is who.”

“You didn’t ask,” Neil said.

Nicky huffed. “Twins, yes or no?”

Both men looked at one another before replying ‘yes’ in unison.

“Okay, that was freaky, you gotta admit,” Matt said to Neil.

“I mean, Andrew’s voice is more raspy from smoking.” Neil shrugged.

“Touch alone,” Nicky added, annoyed that it was so easy for Neil to suss out what had been the bane of his existence while the boys were in high school.

Aaron agreed because it seemed the perfect sort of payback for Andrew’s boy toy to not be able to differentiate them, even though it seemed like he might have no trouble with it after all.

Andrew agreed because it went so well with his sense of humor, and there was a secret part of him, that he would never own up to, that was curious to know how well Neil knew him. For more reasons than that even, but Neil casually pointing out where he was made Andrew forget all of the rest.

Neil agrees easily to the blindfold. His only concern had been if it was okay with Andrew, and it was, so Allison pulled a bandeau out of her duffel bag to serve as the blindfold.

“Okay guys.” Allison clapped. “Let’s make this interesting. Bets are on. Cash only as always, no taking money out of the pot to bet a different way. Contradictory bets can be made but you can only win back half of what you bet. Let’s goooo!”

“I’ll get in on this,” Kevin said, surprising all of the Foxes. “Guys, don’t be so surprised. I live with them and as nasty as that has proven to be, Neil definitely knows Andrew’s body well enough to guess right.”

“First of all, we don’t have sex when you’re awake,” Neil said.

“Oh baby,” Dan said, coming to wrap him up in a hug, “Sweetie, just because he isn’t actively watching doesn’t mean he’s not awake.”

“Dude, what the fuck?” Neil screeched. “You just lay there listening?”

All of the Foxes started laughing.

“What am I supposed to do? Get up and leave?” Kevin shouted.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Aaron interrupted. “I’m not doing this if it’s touching.”

Allison was surprisingly quick to reassure. “How about if Neil guesses wrong, then you get all of the money?”

Aaron begrudgingly agrees. The Foxes notoriously put enough in the pot to make a downpayment on a car.

“Perfect! Neil let’s do some shots,” Nicky crowed. “I’m feeling spicy.”

While the rest of the Foxes started making bets, Nicky plied two shots into Neil and spun him around after Matt clumsily tied the bandeau over Neil’s eyes.

“Neil, I’ll help lead you over to them,” Renee said and only stepped forward to take his hand when he nodded. Neil was glad it was her because after Andrew, Renee was probably the person he was most comfortable with touching him. Matt’s hugs coming in at third place.

Renee leads him over to touch the one of the twins faces. He’s hesitant because if it’s Andrew, he knows how uncomfortable Andrew is with touch in general and he can’t gauge how he is (or isn’t if it’s Aaron) taking it.

Neil ghosts his fingers along the first person’s face. Sliding his finger down the slope of their nose first. He often gives that nose little kisses, but with the blindfold a nose is really just a nose, especially because the boys really are remarkably similar in bone structure. Neil hasn’t really studied Aaron’s face enough to say how different their noses are, so when he moves on to the second nose, it isn’t blindingly obvious. It isn’t really obvious at all. He has no clue, but he has just enough alcohol coursing through his system to give him just the right amount of false confidence to be certain that he can win.

The only downside to all that alcohol is that any nose would probably feel the same at this point. At least he trusts Renee to not have led him to Allison or someone. Besides, Allison has a stud in her nose and that would be a dead giveaway.

Renee moves his hands to each chest in turn, but the shirts are the exact same. Andrew might have spent a lot of time bulking up in juvie, but apparently Aaron was no slouch throughout high school. Neil wasn’t drunk enough to make a nasty comment about it because he knew the game would end, but he wanted to. Fuck. Maybe the shots hadn’t been the best idea.

He’s about to give up when he has the best idea in the world. Actually, he’s certain it’s the best idea in the known universe. So great, in fact, that the only reason he wouldn’t claim it for all of the universe is because the light hasn’t gotten too far yet, so who knows what’s out there.

“Can you put my hand back on Andrew/Aaron’s face?” Neil asked.

The day before they had been smoking on the roof and Andrew was content like a sleepy cat, and decided that he wanted to fool around with Neil. The thing about Andrew was he loved neck kisses. Gentle nips were probably his undoing, and as such, Neil had given Andrew a hickey the day before. Neil would go so far as to say that he was more familiar with Andrew’s neck than the rest of him, and he blames his oversight on the Foxes yelling and making bets in the background.

So Renee places Neil’s hand on one of the twins faces again. Neil pulls up the other to cup both cheeks, silently hoping it isn’t Aaron because it’s about to get weird.

He gently trails just his fingertips down to their neck. Gently tracing his fingers over the slightly fuzzy skin, bringing his fingers to where he left the hickey.

And the Foxes are so loud that he can’t hear the slight hitch in the twin’s breath when Neil’s feather light fingers come in contact with his neck, but even if he had it could have been in anticipation or in an attempt to curse him out.

The Foxes are shouting encouragements now, while Nicky makes sexual noises in the background. Neil’s almost drunk enough that it makes him lose his train of thought, wanting to make fun of Nicky for the obscene sounds he’s making. But Neil ghosts his fingers over the rest of their neck before a smile forms on his lips.

He quickly bites the smile back before anyone can see it. But he would know this body anywhere. To indicate that he’s won the game, Neil just leans forward and places a quick kiss on Andrew’s lips.


	2. love; not wrong

Before Neil can go to take off the sweat-stained bandeau. The twin in front of him rips it off his face. The Foxes are screaming in the background and Neil is almost concern that he just kissed Aaron and his gut clenches in fear as he comes face to face with unamused hazel eyes.

A blinding smile breaks out across his face.

“Junkie.” Is the only thing said in reply.

Neil’s hands are still resting on either side of Andrew’s neck, but before he can do anything, Andrew is grabbing him by his shirt and hauling him in for a breathtaking kiss.

Neil doesn’t have time to collect his winnings. Andrew drags him out of the room by one of the belt loops of his jeans, throwing up his middle finger as the Foxes wolf whistle in response. Neil is smiling so brightly, hands still caressing Andrew’s neck. Fuck is it too soon to be in love?


End file.
